jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite fragt mich ruhig alles was ihr wollt ich werds beantworten Bild:Boba Fett Pose.jpg So Ihr wollt also Kritik oder Vandalismus an mir verüben? Lasst euch eins gesagt sein: Mein EE-3 ist geladen und mein Zeigefinger juckt. Aber wenn ihr Fragen oder Anregungen an mich habt, seit euch sicher, euch wird nichts geschehen. Artikel Hey Boba wann bist du denn fertig? Dauert das so lango? Melde dich, di'kut! Bly 19:50, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sorry ichmeld mich morgen bin grad mit meinem Bruder Battlefront am zocken Boba 20:41, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hey Fett für den Rechner oder für die PS2? Was ist dein Killrekord? Bly 06:47, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :: Für die PS2 meinst den Rekord in einer sitzung, also in einer Karte wie Utapau oder so oder was meinst du? Boba 11:53, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ja genau. Also z. B. bei BF I Karte Kashyyyk Docks. Wann wollen wir mit unserem Artikel beginnen? Bly 15:10, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Gut das weiss ich jetzt nicht ich schätze mal so 30 aber wenn ich dass aufm rechner zocken würde wahrscheinlich mehr. Ich glaub ich hab mal als ich Sniper war und wir die Truppenstärke auf 500 gestellt haben so umd die 150 kills gehabt aner da bin ich mir im moment nicht so sicher zu dem Artikel ich hab meine Infos verlegt also wird das woll noch bis morgen dauern. Hast du vielleicht irgendwie ne HP wenn ja schreib da schon mal den Artikel wie du ihn gerne hättest und mach mir nen Link in die Diskussionsseiteoder schick ihn mir per E-mail. Tut mir echt leid das ass solange dauert aber bei mir daheim geht im moment alles drunter und drüber, ich glaube die wissen nicht dass die einen Mand'alor vor sich haben najawas soll man machen gell Gruß Boba 15:18, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vos Hallo Kannst du die Galaktische Republik durch lesen bitte und sagen wie du den findest. --Vos 11:56, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Klar mach ich doch gerne ich geh aber corher noch duschen okay ^^ Boba 11:58, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ja ist ganz gut. Muss zwar noch bearbeitet werden aber der wird schon.Wenn du möchtest mach ich dass, ich muss nur erst mal was essen bin grade erst aufgestanden. -- Gruß Boba 12:33, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich arbeite auch daran ich mache den Abschnitt System --Vos 12:45, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Du kannst ja an die Geschichte arbeiten--Vos 12:48, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Moin: Vos 15:42, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Re: Bild zu Asajj Ventress Ich habe das Bild eben reingetan, um Asajjs Lichtschwerter zu zeigen. Wenn der Verdacht geklärt ist, kann es dann wieder rein? Gruß Asajj 14:20, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich denke ja wir sollten halt solange abwarten ich hab das Bild übrigends hochgeladen ich hab gedacht es wäre kein FanArt aner Little Ani meint wir sollten solange warten bis es eine bestätigung gibt . Ach noch was ich hab vor dich bei ICQ zu addenhast du was dagegen Boba 14:22, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::frag nit, mach einfach. ;-). --14:25, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::: na denn mach dich auf was gefasst Boba 14:29, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Autorentreffen Da du Interesse am Jedipedia Autorentreffen bekundet hast, könntest du ja deinen Wohnort neben deinem Namen im Autorentreffen Planungs Kontrollzentrum in meiner Benutzerdiskussion eintragen. Wir haben auch schon andere Interessenten. E.B 21:14, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Gemeinsamer Artikel Hallo Boba wann wollen wir anfangen? Hast du die Schlachten durchgelesen? Bei BF I ( Battlefront I ) kann man die einheitenzahl nicht einstellen. Wie war also dein Killrekord? Bly 19:11, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :mmhh dann warens woll so 30 gut der Artikel wird wohl morgen geschrieben ich hab im moment viel zu tun von daher sei mir nicht böse wenns etwas dauert Boba 19:16, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Was du hast nur 30 Abschüsse!?!? Auf Bespin oder Hoth kann ich bis zu 100/110 kommen! Wann schreiben wir den Artikel? Bly 10:14, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) ICQ Hm mach mal ICQ an ich muss dich was fragen Jango 10:28, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi,schon wider=) Du hasst du ICQ,oder? Ich wollte das nämlich auch gerne laden aber finde so eine siet nicht kannst du mir mla ein Link geben. Will das auch gerne habe weil so fast alle auf Jedipedia das benutzen!! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:49, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Mach ich doch gerne. Also hier findest du ICQ sag bescheid wenn dus hast und du angemeldet bist dann add ich dich. Gruß Boba 21:54, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ok Super Danke!!Gruß! und gute nacht:) --Der Heilige Klingone 22:17, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) : Kein Problem wofür hat man freunde Boba 22:18, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Herrje hab ich glatt vergessen, auch dir eine gute nacht Boba 22:19, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Musik Hey Boba, ich habe mir gerade ein bisschen was von deinem Agronego oder so angehört. Es ist nicht so meine Musikrichtung. Hör dir mal das hier an: http://youtube.com/watch?v=cTCzztRKq1g E.B 13:32, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Jau Erik kenn ich is nicht so meins aber ganz gut. Die Band die du meinst heisst Turbonegro und deine signatur fehlt hatte echt probleme herauszufinden dass dus bist weil bei mir is grad die Jedipedia abgeschmiert -- Boba 13:30, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) So isses besser. E.B 13:32, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :hehe genau hast du eigentlich ICQ ? Boba 13:34, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nein hab ich leider nicht. Brauch ich aber auch eigentlich nicht. Wir können hier ganz gut in der Jedipedia in Kontakt miteinander treten. Das reicht doch, oder nicht? E.B 13:35, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Stimmt eigentlich wäre nur günstig falls dich dir mal irgendwie was schicken würde oder so dann wüsst ich auch wie du aussiehst falls du son Bild hättest, aber das seh ich auch aufm Autorentreffen. Okay ach weisst du ich trag dich gleich in meine Jedipedia Freundesliste ein. Boba 13:38, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Schön das du mich ibn deine Freundesliste einträgst. Ich habe bald sowiso vor, ein Bild hier in die Jedipedia zu bringen. Einverfremdetes versteht sich.E.B 09:58, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich hab mir mal die Musik von deiner Benutzerseite angehört und muss sagen: Kein schlechter Musikgeschmack den du hast! Von The Unseen hab ich mir mal ein paar Lieder angehört, die sind nich schlecht. Obwohl ich ja eher so in Richtung Metal höre; hör dir mal das an: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kORuuYvCQnA. Viele Grüße, Anakin 21:20, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Jau das kenne ich, ich find die auch nit schlecht. Das Gitarrensolo ist geil. Dein Geschmack was Musik betrifft ist auch nicht schlecht. Gruß Boba 21:24, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bly Hallo Boba! Du wolltest dich mal bei mir melden! Hast du schon mit dem Artikel angefangen? Bly 09:54, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bly an Boba! Boba melde dich bitte schnell bei mir und fange unseren Artikel bitte an! Bly 11:57, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Boba was ist mit dir los? Warum hört man von dir nichts mehr? Bly 12:06, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Boba ich hab das Gefühl ich werde übergangen! Was ist mit unserem Artikel? Bly 21:03, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) *ja Sorry ich hab im Moment gar keine Zeit ich glaube wir lassen das erstmal. Wir können uns noch ein wenig Zeit lassen. Bin im Moment dabei mein Leben ein wenig zuordnen(Schule, Freunde und so kennste vielleicht) Tut mir echt Leid. Ich melde mich sobald ich soweit bin einen Artikel mit dir zuschreiben, du kannst ruhig den Klonkriegertaktiken Artikel chreiben. Wie gesagt ich melde mich bei dir. Boba 21:07, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) "Bin im Moment dabei mein Leben ein wenig zuordnen"Jaja Boba das kenne ich,so etwas nervt!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:12, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke für den Gruß. Ja das nervt wirklich aber was soll man machen, manchmal muss es einfach sein. Gruß auch an dich Boba 21:14, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke für deinen gruß.Ja so was muss mal sein!! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:16, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Friendlist Hi Boba darf ich dich auf meine Friendlist packen?? --Der Heilige Klingone 21:29, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Tu das en hockt grad bei mir und das geht auf alle Fälle klar Jango 21:32, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) OK. Danke "Boba" und natürlich danke Jango!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:51, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hehe kein Problem Jango 21:52, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey, Boba! Nett, dass du mich in deine Liste aufgenommen hast! Wie heißt's so schön: "Neugierde ist die Vorstufe zum Wissen." Wenn ich jetzt noch wüsste, von wem das ist... :-) MfG Kyle22 18:50, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) IRC Kannst du mir das erklähren? Cody 17:55, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich werde es versuchen.Wenn dus runtergeladen hast öffnest du es.Dann müsste so ein Fenster kommen,wo es heist das du dich anmelden sollst, irgendwo müsste da Trillian Preferences stehen, dort klickst du dann auf Identitied und Connections. Danach gehst du so vor wie es bei der IRC seite hier beschrieben wird . wenn du noch fragen hast kann ich versuchen sie zu beantworten Boba 18:05, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Schritt 8 und 9 verstehe ich nicht!? Erklähren bitte?? Cody 18:34, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Mach ich doch gerne. Pass auf da müsstest du jetzt so ein kleines Fenster haben wo dein Name steht und my contacts da sind unter deinem namen drei punkte. Den weissen klickst du an und wählst dann da ganz unten join a channel und tippst in das erschienene Feld Jedipedia schon bist du drin Boba 18:40, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hab's geschafft, war zu ... mich auf gamesurge zu registrieren. Cody 18:53, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) *super regestrieren würd ich mich an deiner stelle schon ist einfach besser Boba 18:55, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Schieß los ner'vod! Welche Infos willst du haben? Wie war noch mal deine E-Mail Adresseß Ret Bly 13:43, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Republic Commando Su'cuy! Ich besorge dir die Infos über die Missionen. Wie möchtest du sie denn haben? Schön das du auf mein Angebot zurückgekommen bist. Ret, ner'vod Bly 18:42, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Super ich danke dir. Du könntest mir die Infos in einer kleinen Zusammenfassung per E-Mail schicken, das wäre der beste Weg. Ich danke dir das du mir die Infos beschaffst. Boba 18:50, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy Boba! Möchtest du auch die genauen Feindpositionen haben? Wann wollen wir unseren Artikel schreiben? Ret Bly 19:45, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy! Im Moment hab ich eine Menge zu tun, aber ich setze mich so schnell wie möglich an den Text. Wie viele Infos willst du über die Schüsse in den Kämpfen haben? Ret Bly 10:12, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) PS: Ich schick dir bei Zeiten eine E-Mail. Unser Artikel Lieber Commander Bly, erstmal danke das du mir die Infos besorgst. Zu unserem Artikel, bitte schicke mir eine Vorversion des Artikels per E-Mail. Ich werde ihn dann bearbeiten und gegebenfalls Informationen hinzufügen. Ich werde ihn gliedern und ein wenig Form reinbringen, falls nötig. Die bearbeitete Version, werde ich dir dann zurückschicken. Du kannst ihn dann hochladen. Schon ist der Artikel fertig. Ich denke so ist es am einfachsten und schnellsten. Ich danke dir für deine Geduld. Boba 19:18, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke Okay danke. Ich meld mich bald wieder wenn ich Probleme oder sonst was habe.--Snowtrooper 19:14, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit. Das wird schon alles klappen, hatts bei mir ja auch hehe. Freue mich bald einen Artikel von dir zu lesen. Boba 19:17, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Problem Servus Wie kann man eine Infobox einfügen, sprich erstellen?? Ich wehr dir sehr dankbar. Die kannst du dir unter "Vorlagen" kopieren, einfügen, Daten eingeben, fertig! Supereinfach, oder? :-) Gutes Gelingen! Kyle22 20:58, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST)